Where I Belong
by divine one
Summary: Sam is back in Spencer's life.
1. iHome

**Title** Where I Belong  
**Chapter **iHome (1/?)**  
Author** Devylish  
**Pairing** Spam, Spencer/Sam  
**Rating** PG - currently  
**Words** 635  
**Warnings** none **Spoilers** Nada  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **iCarly**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of  
**devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **iCarly** and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.  
**AN **unbeta'd

* * *

Sam stared at the familiar Shay apartment door as she balanced her daughter on her hip.

Taking a deep breath she lifted her fist and knocked on the door before she lost her nerve.

_Maybe no one will be home, _she thought half hopefully.

She raised her hand to knock again but stopped mid arch as the door swung open.

_He looks the same; exactly the same. Dark hair -- long over his ears and forehead -- brown eyes with good nature and energy pouring out of them. And Tall. He's still tall and lanky. _She stopped thinking when she saw his lips move.

"S-Sam?"

Before she could say yes, or even nod her head, he'd hooked her into a hug, embracing her and her daughter closely.

"Jesus! Sam! Where the hell did you disappear to?"

Lightly pushing against him with her free hand, she mumbled into his chest, "Kinda can't breathe here."

"Huh? Oh, sorry." He released her; his eyes sweeping over her until they came to a rest on the blonde moppet in her arms.

"Uh, who's that?"

She smirked. "'Uh', can we come in?"

He hit his head with the palm of his hand and shifted out of the way, letting the long lost Samantha Puckett into his life once again.

****

When he answered the knock at his apartment door, Spencer Shay was greeted with the last sight he had ever expected to see again – Samantha Puckett.

Five years after walking out of all of their lives without a call, or a note, or a word of 'why' and she was back. She was still no taller than a pixie, with long blonde locks and big blue eyes, but she was back. At his door.

He'd known he missed her, but he hadn't known just how much until she appeared in front of him again. And he couldn't – didn't -- resist the immediate, overwhelming desire to hug her… to hold her… to make certain she was real.

He was happy to find that her hair still smelled of Jasmine; and as he released her from his arms, he wondered briefly when he'd learned that her hair smelled like jasmine. And then he wondered about the miniature version of Sam that he finally saw resting on her hip.

****

"Spencer Shay, I'd like for you to meet Lilah Puckett." She wrapped an index finger in her sleeping daughter's hand; soothed as always when her little fingers closed and squeezed around her.

Spencer stepped closer and asked the question he already knew the answer to. "Yours?"

"Mine."

He filed the momentary drop in his gut for future analysis and wiggled his fingers in Lilah's direction.

Sam chuckled and handed the nine month old child over to Spencer.

As Spencer cooed at Lilah, Sam stuck her hands in her back pockets and took in the Shay apartment. It was largely unchanged… although, it felt somehow less cluttered than it had felt years ago. There were less of Spencer's projects and supplies lying all over the place, although a few pieces – like the green robot – still lay here and there.

Done with her study of the only true home she'd ever known as a child, Sam turned back to Spencer.

Her breath caught; he was cuddling the sleeping child in his arms, his hand stroking the riot of golden curls that lay atop her head. He was lost in the beauty of her child, holding her safe.

And then he lifted his eyes, affection still pouring out of them…. Pouring out of them, onto Sam.

A moment of awareness, so small it was barely recognizable, passed through them.

Sam pulled her hands out of her pockets and self-consciously, unknowingly, wrapped her arms around her waist. "So… uh, you have anything to eat around this place?"


	2. iKeep Tabs

**Title** Where I Belong  
**Chapter **iKeep Tabs (2/?)**  
Author** Devylish  
**Pairing** Spam, Spencer/Sam  
**Rating** PG13 - currently  
**Words** 860  
**Warnings** none **Spoilers** Nada  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **iCarly**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **iCarly** and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.  
**AN **unbeta'd

* * *

"So," he placed a sandwich in front of Sam, "Lilah, huh?"

She dived for the plate, "Ham! Uhm, yeah, Lilah."

He placed his own sandwich on the table and sat down across from his sister's best childhood friend. "Lilah…Puckett?"

"Anything wrong with the name Puckett?" She raised a brow at him.

He held up his hands in mock surrender then asked the question he'd been dancing around. "Who's her father?"

"No one you know."

"Where's her father?"

"Who knows?"

"Were you always this monosyllabic?"

"Yup."

He smiled despite himself. "Do you have a place to stay?"

She stopped chewing and swallowed hard. "I-we could stay with my mom, but…."

"Carly's room is free, for when she comes to visit. Why don't you and Lilah stay here… your own bathroom, queen size bed --."

"The famous Shay refridgerator." She added with a grin. Her face grew serious and she glanced down at Lilah who lay on a blanket on the floor. "Thanks Spencer."

"No problem, you know you always have a place here."

"Tell you what -- as repayment -- I'll make dinner the next couple of nights."

"Sam Puckett cooks?" He grabbed his chest under the guise of a fake heart attack.

"Dude, living by yourself teaches you a lot! I, for instance, am an amazing chef! Who knew? I mean, I knew I loved to eat the stuff, but cooking it too?"

Lilah stirred on her blanket, lifting her head and squirming in the way only sleepy babies could.

"She looks just like you."

"Thank God! Her deadbeat-sperm-donator was fugly." Sam dropped the last of her sandwich back onto the plate and moved to scoop up the squiggling child. "Isn't that right baby? You're a pretty girl, and it's all mommy's doing isn't it?"

"I see you've become vain in your old age."

"If I'm old, what does that make you? Prehistoric?"

"Watch it little one, you're not too old for me to throw over my knee and spank."

"I'd like to see you try it!" She frowned suddenly, "Okay, Lilah is in desperate need of a diaper change. Whew!" She looked up at Spencer, "Can you hold her? I left a bunch of our crap in the hallway."

Spencer didn't hear the question; his mind was lost, suddenly, inappropriately, in the thought of a very adult Sam's bare bottom.

"Yo! Spence. Earth to Shay!"

He shook his head, clearing his mind of the disturbing… engrossing picture. "Uh… huh?"

"Where'd you go?"

"Go?"

"Never mind. Can you hold Lilah while I get our stuff?"

"Uh, sure. Yeah. No problem." He smiled at the blonde munchkin and reached for her. "Come to Uncle Spencer, Cutie."

Sam handed Lilah over with a warning. "Might want to hold your breath, apparently, she had a lot to get out of her system." Tousling her daughter's hair she teased, "Isn't that right baby? Stinky girl."

"Ooooh! Wow! Uh, yeah, make with the diaper grabbing Sam."

***

An hour later found Sam sitting on the floor in Carly's old room with Lilah.

It was good to be home.

And not half as – odd – as she'd thought it might be to be here without Carly.

In the five years she'd been gone, Sam had kept tabs on Shay and the gang. She knew, of course, that Carly had gone to Stanford. And Gibby had followed Freddie to Harvard; she'd gotten a giggle out of that.... They'd all successfully earned their bachelor's degrees sometime last year. Carly in Media and Communications, Freddie in some sort of techie nerdy thing that she couldn't pronounce if her life depended upon it, and Gibby, Gibby had received his MBA.

Beyond the educational crap, Sam had also managed to keep track of their personal lives. Gibby was living in Chicago with his partner of three years, Adam. Freddie was engaged to Ali, a red headed Carly look-alike that he'd met at Haaaaavaaaaaahhhd. And Carly was pretty serious about Josh, some guy she'd met when she started Graduate school this past year.

Yup, she had kept close tabs on the whole Shay gang. Even Spencer. Careerwise, he was more popular than ever. His artwork was selling like hotcakes.

_Mmmm, hotcakes. _

She'd seen advertisements of his work in magazines; she'd even snuck into one of the showings he had a couple of years back. His quirky sense of expression, and his skill were finally being appreciated by a mass audience.

_Personal life_? Spencer was still single. He'd dated here and there during the past few years, but no woman had lasted longer than a few weeks. She fought back the smile that crept to her face at the thought of Spencer being unattached.

_Geesh! I thought I got over that stupid crush years ago!_

_Apparently not._

Turning Lilah over onto her belly so she could work on her crawling skills, Sam slowly rubbed the baby's back.

So, yeah, Carly, Freddie, Spencer, and even Gibby were doing pretty well. They were all doing well… except for her.

She looked into the small duffel bag that held both her clothes and Lilah's. It had been a tough year. A tough five years. But finally, finally she was back home.


	3. iNoogies

**Title** Where I Belong  
**Chapter **(3/?) Noogies**  
Author** Devylish  
**Pairing** Spam, Spencer/Sam  
**Rating** PG13 - currently  
**Words** 1145  
**Warnings** none **Spoilers** Nada  
**Disclaimer** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, plot, etc. are the property of the creators of the TV show **iCarly**. Any original characters, settings and plots are the property of **devylish**. **devylish** is in no way associated with the TV show **iCarly** and no copyright infringement is intended. This work is an amateur fan effort and no profit is being made.  
**AN **unbeta'd

* * *

"So I was thinking that if you didn't mind, Lilah and I would crash here for two or three more weeks? I'm hoping one of the jobs I've interviewed for will have come through by then. And then the munchkin and I can find our own place and get out of your hair." She'd settled on the couch a foot or two away from him, propping her feet onto the coffee table in classic Sam fashion.

"You think you'll be ready to leave that soon?"

"Soon? A month and a half of an unwanted, unannounced guest AND baby? You'll be begging me to leave."

He smiled as she leaned forward and stole his bottle of River Dew off of the table. He teased, "Well, you, maybe, but Lilah's a pleasure to have around."

Sam swallowed her gulp of soda and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Nice to see you haven't grown up too much."

"I think being back here brings out the kid in me. There are memories in every corner of this apartment." She watched Lilah on her hands and knees rocking back and forth, not quite ready to crawl, but, oh so close.

not wanting to freak her out but needing to be honest, Spencer admitted: "Actually, it's been great having you here. You bring back some great memories for me too. And, damn woman! Can you cook!"

Sam grinned, for the past two weeks she'd taken over kitchen duties and Spencer had spent the whole time raving about the food. She may not have done a spectacular job in high school, but she could cook up a storm. And it was nice to have someone, other than herself to cook for."Wait till you see what we're having for dinner."

He groaned in anticipation before adding, "Tell you what, why don't you and Lilah plan on staying here indefinitely? I mean, you can look for an apartment if you want to, but, when you get a job, don't feel you have to rush out. You can even pay a little rent here if it makes you feel better." He glanced at her. He wanted her to stay. It was nice… really nice having someone in the apartment with him again. And Lilah, stinky diapers and all, the little girl was just amazing. "You can pay a little rent and feed me like a king."

Sam busted out laughing.

"What?"

"King Spencer?"

This time, he stuck his tongue out at her.

***

Spencer ran in to the apartment slamming the door and calling excitedly for Sam at the same time. "Sam!"

"Yo… Saaaaammm!"

"Sammmstttteeerrrr!"

Sam came bounding down the stairs, baby monitor in hand, "Samster? Nuh uh, that one has to go."

"There you are!"

"Yup, here I am." She put the monitor down on the coffee table and peered at the clearly excited Spencer. "What's the what?" She plopped down on the couch.

"Remember Socko?"

"Of course I do. I actually kinda thought you and he were… uh… boyfriend and boyfriend for a while there."

Spencer stopped bouncing. "Socko? And me?"

Sam tilted her head to the side and shrugged.

"Socko and me? Me and Socko?" Spencer furled his brows and made a 'yuck' face. "I like girls, but even if I didn't like girls. Socko? So not my type. I'm more a Zac Effron or" he lifted his head in thought, "Neil Patrick Harris. He's good looking… and funny. He's a funn—" Spencer stopped speaking at the look on Sam's face. "But I reiterate, I like girls. Women." He waved his hands through the air in the shape of an hourglass figure. "Women." Sitting on the edge of the couch he shook his head, "How'd we get on this topic again?"

"You were excited and bubbling over with Socko news."

"Oh yeah. Yeah! So Socko knows this guy who knows this woman, who has a new restaurant, and she's looking for an assistant cook, and Socko thinks he can get you in for an interview. Or a performance, or whatever it is that cooks do to show other people that they know how to cook."

Sam sat up. "Are you kidding me?"

"Would I kid you?"

"I hope not. Not about food. Not about cooking." She stood up. "Seriously, are you kidding me?!"

"Nope."

"Spencer! That's great! That's amazing! I can cook! I mean, I **can** cook! So this, this would be a great job. I mean… what kind of restaurant is it? Where is it? When do I go? Oh God! What do I cook?"

"You're channeling Carly."

Sam stopped babbling and squirreled her eyes in Spencer's direction. "That…, was just mean."

He shrugged.

"Okay, for that, you're getting a nipple noogie." She slipped her hands in her back pockets. "You won't know when, you won't know where, but… yeah… there will be nipple noogieness happening."

Spencer lifted his hands to his nipples covering them protectively. "Can I take it back? The Carly comment? If I take it back will that make things better?"

"A ham sandwich might make it better." Sam sat back down and stretched out, feet on the coffee table.

"One ham sandwich coming up!" Spencer hopped up. "Uh, the number is in my bag, for the restaurant woman I mean."

As he headed into the kitchen to make them a snack, Sam clambered off of the couch and moved to the ratty leather satchel that Spencer seemed to carry with him everywhere. Digging through the bag she found pens, a couple of art magazines, a chocolate bar - which she confiscated, an X-men comic book, some loose wires and screws, and a sketch pad.

Assuming the number was in the pad somewhere, she started flipping through it.

Sketch.

Sketch.

Doodle.

Sketch.

She flipped through more pages impatiently before stopping on a page near the end of the pad. Another sketch. Only this one was different. It was a drawing of her. Her and Lilah, napping.

Her daughter was beautiful. She knew that, and she wasn't surprised to see that reflected in the sketch, but… the way Spencer had drawn Sam… the sketch of her? It was as if she was beautiful too. At least on paper. In his eyes.

"Oh wait, just a sec," Spencer came out of the kitchen, "I put her number in my pock—"

He froze at the sight of Sam holding his sketchpad. _Crap_!

"When did you do this?" Her voice was low and she didn't look up at him.

"A week or two ago." _6 days and 11 hours ago to be exact, but, who's counting?_

Sam nodded her head and continued to stare at the drawing.

"Do… do you like it?"

_Like it? Like it? It's beautiful! Amazing! Do you really see me – this way!_? She finally looked up and smiled. "You don't have to worry about any nipple noogies any more."


End file.
